Soulmates
by Nah
Summary: the GazettE/A9. Não havia mágica, nem um prisma imenso de cores ao meu redor, nem aquele cheirinho de paixão no ar. Não. Nada dessas baboseiras. Baboseiras essas que eu desejava desde... sempre. KaixNao. Yaoi. Kai's POV.
1. Chutado e sem sorte no amor

**Título: **Soulmates

**Autora: **Nah

**Sinopse:** Não havia mágica, nem um prisma imenso de cores ao meu redor, nem aquele cheirinho de paixão no ar. Não. Nada dessas baboseiras. Baboseiras essas que eu desejava desde... sempre.

**Casal: **KaixNao

**Gênero: **Romance/Universo Alternativo/Yaoi

**Classificação: **M

**Disclaimer: **Kai e Nao não me pertencem. Mas a fic sim, então nada de plágio, cópia, publicação em outro lugar, mudança de nomes... Enfim, plágio é feio e uma hora você acaba sendo pego. Se isso acontecer você vai ter que arrastar seu nariz no mercado, saca?

**Dedicatória: **A saachan. Porque ela pediu muito fofamente e eu tenho dificuldade em dizer não nesses casos u_u. Além do mais o bochechudo e o covinhas são apertáveis juntos e eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de escrever sobre eles. Acabou que eu me empolguei bastante e fiquei ainda mais apaixonada pelo casal, graças ao pedido dela. Espero que goste, saachan, é de coração.

Kai's POV.

* * *

**Parte I – **Chutado e sem sorte no amor

-

Sim, eu _estava chutado_. Completamente chutado porque simplesmente não sabia escolher as minhas paixões. Aquela não era a primeira vez que eu metia a cara no chão e ainda assim doía tanto quanto a primeira vez. Quem sabe até mais.

Então avistei aquele café simples que ficava ao lado oposto do escritório em que trabalhava. Eu nunca nem tinha entrado ali, apesar da minha janela ficar na mesma direção e sempre ver pessoas entrando e saindo, na maioria das vezes universitários.

Quem ligava para um café lotado de gente barulhenta?

Mas eu precisava com urgência afogar minhas magoas em café.

Porque eu era tão infeliz que sequer tinha direito de encher a cara. Era uma terça-feira, eu tinha trabalho e obrigações no dia seguinte. Não podia simplesmente encher minhas veias e encharcar meus neurônios de álcool porque o cara que eu namorava tinha me dito que iria se casar daqui a uma semana e que achava melhor terminar o nosso relacionamento. Segundo ele, seria mais decente assim.

Eu era o outro, o amante. Nem sabia disso e ele chega com essa de que agora quer ser decente?

Ele que tivesse sido decente antes de se relacionar comigo.

Por isso eu tinha todos os motivos para me afogar em álcool, mas ao invés disso iria me entupir de café bem forte. Afinal todo dia tem alguém levando um pé na bunda. A vida continua, não é mesmo?

Entrei no café, divagando, praguejando e reclamando. Tudo mentalmente, claro.

Estava lotado, talvez eu nem achasse uma mesa e era óbvio que ninguém iria ser caridoso comigo só porque eu fui chutado.

Mas milagrosamente, uma mesa tinha acabado de ser desocupada. Estava tão perto. Era só dar dois passos e sentar. Eu não era tão azarado assim a ponto de alguém conseguir chegar antes de mim e pegar a mesa.

Dei dois passos e... Lá estava eu sentado. Até me dei ao luxo de sorrir satisfeito. As coisas não estavam tão ruins assim. Eu podia não ter a menor sorte no amor, mas tinha sorte com mesas de café.

Não que elas servissem para matar minha carência.

Tratei de pedir o primeiro copo, o maior que eles tinham, junto com alguns biscoitos amanteigados e açucarados. Açúcar era sempre bom quando se levava um pé na bunda, todo mundo sabe disso.

E provavelmente depois de consumir litros de cafeína eu iria me xingar por ter sido tão burro, sabendo que teria problemas para dormir e um trabalho para comparecer no dia seguinte.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter ido encher a cara.

Mas o bar mais próximo era na rua de trás. E eu tinha conseguido uma mesa, não iria sair dela nem tão cedo. Chame de carência ou do que achar melhor.

Agradeci quando a mocinha simpática e sorridente trouxe o que eu havia pedido. Então levei o copo de café até os lábios, dando um gole pequeno para testar a temperatura antes de me arriscar a sorver uma quantidade generosa do líquido quente. Queimar a língua não estava nos meus planos naquela noite de fossa.

As coisas já estavam ruins por si só.

Após o segundo gole, pousei o copo na mesa e peguei um dos biscoitos, mordendo um pedaço. Não eram como os da minha avó, não derretiam na boca, mas estavam bons. E foi então que um rapaz surgiu em frente a minha mesa, talvez um dos universitários que freqüentavam o local. Ele sorriu meio radiante, meio hesitante, um copo com canudo em mãos e uma pilha razoável de livros no outro braço.

- _Ano_... Será que eu poderia sentar aqui? Todas as mesas estão ocupadas...

Assenti, segurando um pedaço de biscoito ainda na boca, mas ele mal tinha esperado eu terminar de balançar a cabeça para se sentar a minha frente, o copo e os livros na mesa.

- Isso aqui está uma loucura hoje... Na verdade sempre está – ele disparou a falar e eu mal entendia o que ele dizia de tão rápido que sua fala saia. – É sempre essa balburdia, o pessoal da faculdade vem todos os dias após as aulas...

Observei ele abrir um dos livros, folheando-o apressadamente enquanto continuava falando e tomando um pouco de seja lá o que fosse que tinha em seu copo. Não faço idéia de como ele conseguia fazer tudo isso quase ao mesmo tempo. Eu mal conseguia mastigar e observá-lo.

Devia ser um desses rapazes com hiperatividade...

Nem escutava mais o que ele dizia. Eu iria beber o meu café e ficar imerso na minha própria dor, quem ligava se ele tinha problemas em encontrar uma mesa em um local lotado?

Os meus problemas eram muito maiores.

- Então... – ele me fitou com um sorriso indagador, como se esperasse que eu dissesse algo.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, me perguntando por que eu tinha que esbarrar em gente louca, que chegava falando do nada quando eu tinha levado um pé na bunda.

- Então o quê?

Ele sorriu, de forma até _bonitinha. _E não, isso não é um elogio. Assim como todo mundo sabe que açúcar é bom quando se está na maior fossa, também sabe que bonitinho é primo de feinho, como diria minha avó. E conhecimento de avó é sagrado, certo?

- Desculpa... – ele pareceu sincero ao dizer isso, acho que finalmente notando o quão indiscreto estava sendo. – Eu não devia chegar e ficar perguntando a seu respeito. Mas é que eu te vi tão desanimado, que não resisti em perguntar. Mania de querer sair ajudando todo mundo, sabe? Já disseram para eu parar com isso, mas acho que é basicamente a minha essência.

E lá ia ele desandando a tagarelar.

- E nossa, nem me apresentei antes... Murai Naoyuki.

- Uke Yutaka – me vi respondendo e foi só eu terminar de falar que ele surrupiou um dos meus biscoitos.

Quase entrei em choque. Como assim ele se apresenta e já se acha no direito de roubar um biscoito meu?!

- Apresentações feitas, então você não vai mesmo me contar o que aconteceu para estar tão desanimado assim.

Aquele rapaz bochechudo devia ser meio sem noção. E muito intrometido também.

Mas eu me dei ao trabalho de reparar melhor nele, suas feições beiravam ao infantil, as bochechas pareciam essas bochechas de crianças que você não quer parar de apertar e o sorriso não era _bonitinho_. Era... eu não sabia dizer, ainda.

E ele me olhava de forma tão cúmplice e confortável. Além do mais eu precisava mesmo desabafar com alguém. Eu era um idiota por me deixar levar tão fácil assim por um estranho, mas quando vi já estava despejando tudo o que estava entalado na minha garganta.

- Meu namorado... quer dizer, ex-namorado, terminou tudo comigo porque vai se casar... Mas claro que eu nem sabia que ele era noivo. Se eu soubesse que ele já tinha outra pessoa eu jamais teria começado algo com ele... – acho que as palavras saíram meio atropeladas e talvez ele nem estivesse entendendo, mas eu só queria falar, não me importava se ele ouvia ou não. – Eu sou o cara idiota do pedaço, entende? Todo mundo consegue passar a perna em mim e me ludibriar. Acho que já perdi uma três promoções no trabalho... Então deve ter sido muito fácil pra ele me enganar durante dois anos.

Eu respirei fundo, meus olhos presos aos dele e o café provavelmente já frio. E parecia tão fácil despejar tudo ali na frente do bochechudo. Eu nem o conhecia e mesmo assim ele aparentava ouvir atentamente, prestando atenção em tudo que eu falava, mesmo que eu não fizesse questão disso.

- E é incrível como agora tudo faz sentido. O fato dele as vezes atender meus telefonemas sussurrando como se tivesse medo de que alguém escutasse. E normalmente ele me levava pra jantar no outro lado da cidade, talvez com receio que algum conhecido ou que a própria noiva nos visse... – e falando tudo aquilo a vontade que eu tinha era de ficar batendo a cabeça contra a mesa repetidas vezes, por ter sido tão idiota todo aquele tempo. – Dois anos! Dois malditos anos, jurando que estava construindo algo sólido, quando na verdade eu não passava do outro!

- Oh, nossa... Você não devia estar em um bar agora? – eu ri. O que mais eu podia fazer além de rir?

- Tenho que ir trabalhar amanhã – respondi, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

Ele deu um sorriso largo, as duas mãos apoiadas na mesa, pressionando suavemente ao dizer sem hesitar.

- Então eu pago um café pra você.

Sorri e assenti. Um segundo depois me dando conta de algo.

Ele estava flertando comigo?! Que tipo de pessoa flerta com alguém que acabou de levar um pé na bunda?

Mesmo assim eu aceitei o café. Oh, vamos, eu merecia!

* * *

Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter ido em um bar. Assim eu poderia por toda a culpa na bebida por estar deitado na cama de um completo estranho e mesmo sem um pingo de álcool no sangue, mal lembrar como uma coisa tinha levado a outra.

Quer dizer, nos tínhamos ficado quase três horas conversando sobre a minha falta de sorte no amor, bebendo café sem parar. E não faço idéia se cafeína leva a euforia, mas saímos juntos de lá, eu até ajudei ele a carregar os livros e ele me convidou para subir em seu apartamento, tomar mais um pouco de café.

Como se não tivéssemos bebido o suficiente para um mês inteiro.

E eu prontamente aceitei, mas não havia café algum para se beber e quando vi estávamos nos beijando, as roupas sendo largadas de qualquer jeito no chão enquanto caminhávamos em uma confusão de braços e pernas até o quarto dele.

Eu simplesmente odeio quando acabo agindo assim por impulso. Sentei na cama, completamente sem roupa e um lençol fino me cobrindo na altura do quadril. Ele ainda dormia e como era mesmo o nome dele? Yuki... Alguma coisa Yuki? _Oh, merda!_ Aquilo era tão constrangedor.

Levantei, esfregando os olhos e recolhendo minhas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Mas ali no quarto só encontrei minha roupa íntima e a calça. Me vesti dando uma última olhada no rapaz que dormia de bruços e enroscado nos lençóis, ressoando baixinho em um sono sereno.

A pele branquinha do pescoço dele estava marcada com algumas manchas roxas de _minha_ autoria.

Não sei por que, mas não contive o sorriso. E antes que pensasse em algo, sai do quarto, encontrando a camisa no começo do corredor e os sapatos e as meias no meio da sala.

Vestido e sem pensar em nada, sai sabendo que nunca mais o veria.

Convenhamos que acordar com alguém após uma transa casual é algo completamente constrangedor.

E eu não precisava de mais essa.

_Continua..._


	2. Divagando sobre coisas inúteis

**Parte II – **Divagando sobre coisas inúteis

-

Troca de telefone. Jantares. Encontros. _Ordem oposta_.

Eram as minhas noites do mês que se seguiu.

Meus amigos pareciam desesperados para que eu encontrasse alguém desde que fui chutado. Então eles vinham arranjando encontros ou me forçando a ir em um desses bares para solteiros.

Era uma verdadeira chatice.

Além de sempre ser estranho e parecer faltar algo que eu não faço idéia do que era.

Não havia sorrisos singelos e reconfortantes. Nem cheiro de café, nem biscoitos roubados.

E inconscientemente ou conscientemente demais – _porque contradição é uma das minhas palavras chaves_ – eu me peguei saindo do trabalho em uma noite de sexta, dispensando o _happy hour_ sagrado e seguindo para o café em frente.

Eu não gosto mesmo de pensar nessas horas. Talvez por isso sempre acabo me dando mal. Eu deixo pra calcular tudo depois que já errei. O que acaba sendo uma grande e imensa e enorme inutilidade. Redundância. Eu gosto de redundância. Porque assim eu posso frisar durante mais tempo a minha idiotice.

Aprender com os próprios erros e essa coisa toda.

Mas claro que além de burrice aquilo era perda de tempo. Porque eu não ia encontrar o que procurava naquele café. E mesmo que encontrasse o que eu iria dizer?

"_Oi, desculpa por ter sido um cafajeste idiota e ter saído aquele dia sem nem me despedir, mas foi tão bom conversar com você, ainda que você tenha roubado um ou dois biscoitos meus..."_

E antes que pense que eu estava apaixonado ou toda essa baboseira melosa, eu posso adiantar que não é nada disso. Eu só quero alguém para conversar, que tenha um sorriso confortável e que me faça sair contando todas as porcarias que acontecem no meu dia a dia. Todos aqueles encontros frustrantes, os amigos querendo se meter na minha vida e aquela dorzinha chata de estar sozinho.

E é, o sorriso dele não era mais _bonitinho_. Eu tinha achado um adjetivo novo.

Reconfortante.

Eu podia deslizar a palavra na minha boca.

Atravessei a rua. A palavrinha deslizando na boca mentalmente. _Reconfortante_. _Confortante_. _O bochechudo do sorriso reconfortante._

Minha cabeça ia dar um nó.

Eu estava em frente ao café e prestes a dar meia volta, ir embora. Eu não ia me meter em uma nova roubada. Não mesmo e...

Por que diabos eu já estava abrindo a porta?!

Estaquei no lugar, retirando a mão e deixando que a porta fechasse. Estava decidido a ir embora. Virei bruscamente e quase trombei com o bochechudo do sorriso reconfortante.

_Oh, droga!_

Eu nunca acreditei em destino. Era desesperador pensar que sua vida estava traçada em um fio fino nas mãos das Parcas.

Só que às vezes eu me pegava pensando no quanto o destino gostava de ser cruel comigo, ainda que não acreditasse nele.

Eu tinha que pôr a culpa em alguém, certo?

Tão mais cômodo.

Sorri para o rapaz a minha frente. Provavelmente um sorriso amarelo e sem graça. Mas em resposta recebi um enorme sorriso.

_Reconfortante_.

Repetitivo, eu sei...

E eu não fazia idéia do que dizer.

"_Oi, desculpa por ter sido um cafajeste idiota e ter saído aquele dia sem..."_

Não mesmo.

Eu nem lembrava o nome dele.

- Oi, Mister covinhas!

E pelo visto não era só eu.

- Oi... – _bochechudo_, completei em pensamento.

- Mais um fora e mais uma rodada de café? – e por que ele não parecia constrangido como eu?!

- Ainda na mesma, acho – me peguei respondendo. Ele me fitou deixando a cabeça pender adoravelmente para um dos ombros, me avaliando. Então se endireitou, uma pilha de livros novamente nos braços.

- Mas hoje é sexta, hm? Que tal ir beber no bar mais próximo?

Aquilo era um convite?

- Ah, eu... é pode ser – mas que porcaria eu tinha na cabeça...?

Eu realmente precisava começar a pensar com antecedência no que falava. Era simplesmente estranho demais você chegar, trombar em alguém com quem já tinha ido pra cama, mal lembrar o nome da pessoa e ainda aceitar sair pra beber com ela.

Tudo isso de repente, sem mais nem menos, sem explicações.

Mas era uma daquelas coisas inexplicáveis mesmo, que você fica horas e horas, martelando, pensando, divagando. Tentando achar uma explicação plausível ou minimamente lógica. E por mais que martele, pense, divague, você nunca, nunca mesmo acha algo.

E lá vamos nós na redundância...

Eu só sabia que de algum modo o sorriso dele era como um imã. E eu nem lembrava o maldito nome! Mas aquilo parecia mais interessante do que os encontros que eu vinha tendo durante aquele mês. _Muito_ mais interessante.

- Bom, eu só preciso deixar esses livros com um dos alunos e já vamos - ele disse e eu automaticamente assenti como um fantoche sem graça, vendo-o entrar no café, enquanto eu continuava ali do lado de fora esperando.

_Yutaka você devia ter mais atitude!_

Ah, acho que isso nem existia no meu vocabulário. Talvez essa fosse uma das razões de não ter sorte no amor. E aquele não era o momento para ficar deprimido.

Ele voltou, meio distraído aparentemente, não tão sorridente quanto antes. E droga, eu deveria estar estragando tudo, como sempre.

_Sem graça. Sem graça. E sem graça._

Talvez por isso eu tenha sido chutado e... Oh, não vamos começar tudo de novo.

Começamos a caminhar, sem trocar meias palavras e andando no meio da confusão de pessoas que eram as ruas de Tóquio àquela hora. Ele com as mãos nos bolsos, inspirando vez ou outra. Eu ao seu lado, pensando em algo interessante pra dizer.

Eu tinha tanta coisa pra falar, tanto pra contar da minha vida. E onde estava toda aquela hiperatividade do bochechudo?

Vai ver ele também estava constrangido com aquilo tudo. Eu já ia pedir desculpas, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente como me desculpar, quando ele virou um pouco de lado para me olhar, ainda andando.

- Então como anda sua maré de azar com o amor?

E como ele conseguiu fazer com que aquilo soasse tão natural?

- Ah... eu estou naquela fase em que os amigos ficam empurrando você pra uma quantidade absurdas de encontros, loucos para que você saia da fossa e arranje alguém, sabe?

Ele riu baixo, assentindo e virando o rosto para frente, sem me fitar ao falar.

- E aposto que todos os encontros têm sido um desastre e que as pessoas que eles empurram pra você não têm nada haver com o seu jeito.

- É exatamente assim... – e ouvir aquilo de outra pessoa me dava a sensação de que minha vida era mais miserável do que eu achava.

O que era um exagero da minha parte considerando que existe gente em situação bem pior do que a minha. E era para esse ser um pensamento otimista.

- Mas não é como se tudo tivesse que acontecer em um prazo determinado, então eu acho que você não deveria se preocupar com isso. Uma hora você encontra alguém.

E não era ele.

Porque não havia mágica, nem um prisma imenso de cores ao meu redor, nem aquele cheirinho de paixão no ar. Não. Nada dessas baboseiras. Baboseiras essas que eu desejava desde... sempre.

_Patético_, eu sei.

E aos poucos eu ia redescobrindo os motivos de ser tão frustrado.

- Você ainda está nesse planeta? – a voz dele soou divertida e próxima demais da minha orelha, mandando um arrepio que teve início na nuca e percorreu toda a minha espinha.

O fitei recebendo seu sorriso e um brilhinho especial de olhos de criança falsamente inocente. _Adorável._

E eu só desejei lembrar o nome dele naquela hora.

_Assim como beijar ele._

Minha cabeça novamente iria começar a dar um nó.

- Desculpe, às vezes eu fico pensando e esqueço de tudo ao redor... – grande idiota eu sou. – Quer dizer, não que eu tenha esquecido de você aqui do meu lado, é só que...

Ele riu, cristalinamente. Sua mão na manga da minha camisa, me puxando para dentro do bar que eu nem tinha notado que estávamos em frente.

E o gesto fez com que borboletas dançassem no meu estômago.

Fui conduzido até o balcão e sentamos ali mesmo, pedindo doses seguidas de bebidas.

Se com café eu tinha ido parar no apartamento _dele_ e acordado no dia seguinte na cama _dele_, imagine com álcool exalando por todos os poros?

- Que curso você faz na faculdade? – perguntei após a terceira dose de um coquetel estranho, mentolado e com nome de _kriptonita_, o qual eu simpatizara com a cor.

- Hm? Ah não... Eu não sou estudante. Sou professor – ele respondeu, alargando o sorriso antes de tomar um pouco da própria bebida.

Como?! Aquela criança era professor? Ainda mais de faculdade? Quantos anos ele tinha?!

- Quantos anos você têm?! – nem um pouco delicado. Esse sou eu.

- Vinte e oito – respondeu, dando de ombros e pedindo mais bebida.

Eu dava vinte. Isso porque ele já podia beber**¹**. Ele era quase dois anos mais velho do que eu.

- Eu te dava uns vinte – e por que diabos eu estava falando tudo que me vinha na cabeça?

Ele assentiu e sorriu como se já estivesse acostumado com aquilo. Inclinou ligeiramente para o meu lado, os olhos inocentes me fitando, desvendando algo em mim, como se despissem a minha alma. E eu só pude me manter cativo a seu olhar, meus dedos coçando para acariciar sua bochecha, sentir a textura novamente, puxá-lo para perto e colar os lábios.

Meu raciocínio era um fiapo perdido lá longe e o bochechudo do sorriso reconfortante sequer estava me tocando.

O nome dele. Eu precisava saber o nome dele. Assim como queria que ele soubesse o meu.

- Nao – ele sussurrou e eu pisquei os olhos algumas vezes sem entender. – Meus amigos me chamam de Nao.

Ele lia pensamentos ou o quê?

_Nao_. O nome deslizava na minha boca. _Como o sorriso dele_.

Vi o exato momento em que suas pálpebras cerraram lentamente, o mundo ao meu redor sumindo e apenas ele existindo ali na minha frente. Instintivamente inclinei um pouco o rosto em sua direção a tempo de vê-lo abrir os olhos e se afastar.

Eu iria enlouquecer. Enlouquecer. Surtar. Desmantelar.

Necessitado dos seus toques, os quais eu não tinha sentido falta aqueles dias. Ele ainda era um estranho. _Nao_. Mas ainda assim um estranho.

Eu mal lembrava da noite em que fui parar na cama dele. _Nao_.Ficava ecoando sem parar na minha cabeça.

_Naoyuki_.

Mas eu ainda podia lembrar da sua pele macia e das marcas que eu fiz, maculando a carne lívida.

E nem fazia idéia do que levava ele a estar ali comigo. Um idiota sem sorte no amor. Ferrado, chutado e patético. Eu não merecia que ele dedicasse um pouquinho que fosse de sua atenção.

- Você saiu do ar de novo – ele murmurou, me fitando divertido.

E eu sou mesmo um idiota.

- Desculpe, Nao – e nunca dizer o nome de alguém foi tão bom como daquela vez. – Eu ando com a cabeça cheia de coisa – _cheia de coisa inútil e de algo que envolve beijar você_, eu devia confessar. – Trabalho e preocupações de amigos...

- Estamos aqui pra relaxar, certo? Você quer mais uma dose? – ele perguntou, prestativo.

_Eu quero beijar você, Naoyuki_...

- Whisky duplo. Puro – eu devia era estar querendo ferrar com tudo pra pedir whisky puro.

Eu nem sabia beber whisky.

Ele pediu a minha bebida, novamente inclinando-se na minha direção e me dando um daqueles sorrisos.

O bar apinhado de gente. O calor sufocante. Abafado. A bebida.

E eu só podia culpar o sorriso quando afoitamente me lancei em sua direção, pressionando meus lábios aos dele, um toque gentil de início, a língua pedindo passagem, buscando a sua com sede.

Então, mesmo com as pálpebras cerradas, eu me perdi naquela explosão de cores. Cheiro. Toque.

E eu adorava essa sinestesia.

Essa confusão de cor, cheiro, toque.

Sentir. Inspirar. Ver.

_Amar_.

_Continua..._

* * *

**¹**A maioridade no Japão é ao vinte anos.


	3. O que me leva a conclusão

**Parte III – **O que me leva a conclusão de que eu sou um bicho preguiça apaixonado.

-

Há coisas que você simplesmente não consegue achar uma explicação. Ou não quer encontrar.

E há coisas demais nesse mundo que eu não entendo.

O que acaba levando uma coisa a outra...

Então mais uma vez eu ia me jogando de cabeça em algo que mal conhecia. Porque há _coisas_ que você não aprende nunca.

Eu só sabia seu nome, conhecia seus sorrisos e o cheiro de sua pele. Sua idade e sua profissão.

Não sabia nada de sua vida e nem de suas paixões.

Era vazio. Sem explicações. Sem sentido.

_Mas eu ia me jogar de cabeça mesmo assim._

Previsivelmente, do bar seguimos para seu apartamento.

Vez ou outra Nao se apoiava em meu ombro, não que estivesse bêbado. Acho que era só uma necessidade de contato. Então ele disparava a falar, perguntando sobre a minha vida e eu sentia como se ele já soubesse tudo ao meu respeito.

Não que houvesse muito a se saber.

Eu era sem graça, tinha uma rotina sem graça e um trabalho sem graça.

Ele por sua vez era um imenso mistério que eu queria desvendar.

E agora estávamos na mesma cama, os lençóis limpos, com cheirinho de amaciante, enquanto ele me olhava totalmente entregue, deixando que eu descobrisse sua pele, minhas mãos e lábios tocando cada pedacinho com adoração, recebendo como prêmio seus gemidos contidos.

Pupilas dilatadas. Corações acelerados. Adrenalina correndo por todo o corpo. Respirações ofegantes, descompassadas. E a pele queimando. Derretendo em fogo.

Um paraíso no inferno.

A mesma confusão de pele se fundindo, suor se misturando, corpos bailando em movimentos ritmados. Uma peça de minha mente para deixar tudo perfeito.

_Explodindo em cores, cheiro, toque._

A minha amada sinestesia.

Doce como a chuva.

_Naoyuki_.

O nome deslizou da minha boca, chamando-o ao colapsar.

Meu raciocínio precário.

Me enrosquei em seu corpo, sentido o afago doce em minhas mechas, os lábios colados na minha têmpora e sua respiração rasa, mostrando que ele ainda estava perdido no próprio prazer.

Aquilo pareceu durar segundos. Tão pouco tempo, mesmo que o relógio no criado-mudo indicasse o contrário.

E não havia lugar para se estar que não fosse aquele. Não era só o sorriso que era reconfortante. Nao por inteiro era assim.

Eu nem estava preocupado em saber que iria bater com a cara no chão novamente, que provavelmente ele sorriria sem graça de manhã cedo, louco para que eu fosse embora e sumisse da sua vida, como já tinha acontecido outras tantas vezes antes de conhecê-lo.

Mas agora eu só queria aproveitar daquele carinho gostoso que recebia, quase adormecendo, a pele quente dele me acalentando.

* * *

Eu não merecia o paraíso. Já tinha xingado o chefe em pensamento, mentido para minha mãe, desperdiçado comida e me deixado consumir pela luxuria.

Mas eu estava no paraíso.

Aquela pele quentinha me aquecendo em uma manhã fria, deixando que eu me aninhasse buscando mais de seu calor.

Sorri.

O barulho na janela indicava o quanto chovia.

Relutantemente entreabri minhas pálpebras, um suspiro saindo dos lábios sem que eu nem notasse.

Eu teria que me desvencilhar dos braços dele e ir embora evitando momentos constrangedores. E se pudesse escolher, eu passaria o dia inteiro ali, aninhado como um bicho preguiça.

Mesmo assim me dei ao luxo de aproveitar mais alguns segundos, roçando os lábios no peito desnudo dele.

Só mais um pouquinho.

...

E mais um pouco.

_Vamos, Yutaka, você precisa levantar_.

Impossível levantar quando você tem alguém mexendo no seu cabelo, afagando as raízes com a ponta dos dedos, brincando e puxando suavemente algumas mechas.

Fechei os olhos me deixando levar.

E um segundo depois abri me dando conta do que acontecia.

Nao já estava acordado. Acordado e acariciando os meus cabelos.

_Oh, droga!_

Com que cara eu ia sair dali? Eu era um covarde, que não levava o menor jeito com coisas daquele tipo.

Mas reunindo coragem sei lá de onde, ergui o rosto timidamente, fitando seus olhos sonolentos e recebendo um sorriso como bom dia.

Eu iria derreter.

- Você vai fugir de novo? – Nao me perguntou, ainda sorrindo e deslizando seus dedos pela minha têmpora.

Assenti. Me xingando mentalmente.

Não sei o quê os olhos dele tinham que me faziam dizer a verdade, não negar nada. Ele devia ter comida uma _akuma no mi_**¹** capaz de fazer com que você não mentisse quando ele perguntasse algo.

E eu devia parar de ficar vendo One Piece**²**.

- Mas eu não quero – murmurei, sem saber que porcaria eu tinha no lugar do cérebro, me delatando com uma simples frase.

Nao contornou o meu nariz até a ponta com seu dedo indicador, sorrindo como se tivesse gostado da resposta.

- Você não precisa ir, Yutaka-san – e como ele lembrava meu nome eu não sabia. Mas a forma como ele pronunciava fez com que as borboletas adormecidas acordassem e dançassem no meu estômago. - Hoje é sábado, temos o dia inteiro pela frente.

Quase sorri ao escutá-lo, meu cérebro já começando a programar para que eu voltasse a deitar com a bochecha no peito dele, me aconchegando. E era o que eu faria se algo não ficasse martelando na minha cabeça.

Nós mal nos conhecíamos. Tínhamos tido dois encontros ao acaso, ido parar na cama dele nesses dois encontros, com meias palavras e sem explicações.

Como ele podia achar tudo aquilo tão natural?

Ninguém com o mínimo de juízo achava isso; e bem que eu queria não ter juízo algum só para poder não ter aquela vontade de questionar e ir contra ao que acontecia.

A típica mania de complicar tudo.

Idiotamente me soltei dos braços dele, sentando na cama, puxando o lençol pra minha cintura e tentando a todo custo ignorar a pele desnuda de Nao, deitada aos meus olhos e ao alcance das minhas mãos.

- Você não acha tudo isso estranho? Não fica incomodado e nem se perguntando o que está fazendo com um completo desconhecido na sua cama?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha como se não entendesse, pegando o outro lençol em um gesto natural e cobrindo seu quadril.

- Você não é um desconhecido – disse em um tom divertido e eu não entendia mais nada.

Naoyuki sentou em posição de lótus, seus joelhos tocando o meu, uma mão pousada em minha coxa com muita naturalidade, como se o lugar dela fosse ali.

Indaguei mudamente com um franzir de testa e Nao abaixou os olhos durante alguns instantes, voltando a me fitar sério pela primeira vez.

- Eu vejo você quase sempre nos últimos sete meses e quatorze dias, saindo do trabalho enquanto eu estou do outro lado da rua, dentro de um café, apenas observando durante poucos segundos, o tempo de você atravessar a rua e seguir para a estação do metrô.

Meus neurônios entraram em curto quando ouvi o _sete meses e quatorze dias_.

- E a vinte sete dias atrás você estava sentado na mesa em que eu costumo sentar e observar você do outro lado do vidro – ele sorriu, seus olhos longes como se lembrasse de algo e distraidamente sua mão livre enroscou alguns dedos nas minhas mechas escuras. – Eu me contentava em só ver você. Mas eu não podia deixar a oportunidade passar quando te vi sentado, tomando café sozinho e parecendo tão devastado.

E vamos voltar a aquela questão de destino e as três Parcas. Nona, Décima e Morta**³**.

- Você contou os dias? – me vi perguntando, algo transbordando quente dentro do meu peito.

- Contei... – o bochechudo do sorriso reconfortante aproximou seu rosto, roçando o nariz no meu e cerrando as pálpebras.

Então ele abriu os olhos e se afastou, sorrindo e acariciando minha bochecha.

- Eu sei que parece loucura, mas há coisas que não se questionam, não é mesmo? Elas acontecem e quando você vê, já foi pego.

É, eu sabia bem o que ele queria dizer com isso e o quão surreal tudo aquilo era. Mas quem precisa de realidade em uma hora como aquela?

- E eu não me questionei de nada quando vi que gostava de você desde _sempre_ – murmurou, dando de ombros e inclinando-se na minha direção até seu nariz roçar em meu peito.

Eu ainda estava tentando entender, mas os meus estúpidos neurotransmissores deveriam estar com defeitos a ponto dos meus neurônios não realizarem sinapses e me deixarem perdido no vácuo que era a minha mente.

Até que em uma reação involuntária - algo em mim processando as palavras dele muito mais rápido do que o meu cérebro ferrado – eu ri com gosto, como há muito não ria.

Acho que até meu fígado tinha desopilado, reações como aquela funcionando melhor do que qualquer remédio.

Esqueça toda a lógica.

Naoyuki se abraçou ao meu corpo e eu podia sentir seu sorriso contra minha pele, entendendo do que eu ria sem que eu precisasse explicar.

Sim, eu não tinha sorte alguma no amor. Chutado diversas vezes. Sempre encontrando alguém do jeito convencional e do modo que todo mundo espera e considera normal.

Mas agora eu não me importava se em algum momento ele resolvesse me dar um pé na bunda. Iria doer, como sempre dói, mas eu não me importava de verdade. Eu queria arriscar mais uma vez porque os sorrisos e carinhos de Nao faziam tudo parecer valer a pena.

- Você está longe de novo? - sua voz doce me tirou do meio de toda aquela bagunça que se passava na minha mente, me fazendo piscar diversas vezes até finalmente me situar.

Então Nao ergueu o rosto, apoiando o queixo em meu peito e me fitando em expectativa.

Sorri, acariciando seu rosto tranqüilizando-o, dizendo com o gesto que eu não iria embora. Não hoje.

E todos os dias que ele me deixasse ficar ali com ele.

Para sempre se ele quisesse.

Porque eu já sabia o que queria.

_Meu_ bochechudo do sorriso reconfortante me presenteou com um dos seus risos cristalinos. E eu começava a achar que ele lê mentes de verdade.

Capturei seus lábios em um selar calmo, mas Nao me recebeu com um beijo quase sôfrego, me mostrando o quanto a angustia devia ter sido presente para ele, desde que me viu atravessando a rua, apenas ao alcance dos seus olhos, nunca de suas mãos.

Quando nos separamos e ele escapou do refugio dos meus braços, quase soltei um muxoxo descontente, mas Nao e sua capacidade de ler mentes, deixou um beijo demorado na minha bochecha impedindo que eu reclamasse de saudade.

Eu morreria patético e feliz daquele jeito.

E no meio daquela ousadia infundada, daquele turbilhão ilógico, a única coisa _racional_ que eu pude fazer foi deixar que ele deitasse novamente na cama, querendo me perder na mesma explosão de cores, cheiro, toque.

Nublar os sentidos e aguçá-los em contrapartida.

Me perder na sinestesia de sentimentos inexplicáveis.

Selar os lábios de Naoyuki e deixá-lo ler meus pensamentos de que eu também sabia que gostava dele...

_Desde sempre_.

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

**¹ **Akuma no mi = fruta do diabo. Basicamente é uma fruta que quando comida dá poder, habilidade ou formas especiais a quem come. Faz parte do universo surtado e engraçado de One Piece.

**²** O Kai já disse que lê One Piece e eu não resisti XD

**³ **As três Parcas faziam parte da mitologia Greco-romana e eram as responsáveis por tecer, cuidar e corta o fio do destino. Se você prestou atenção as aulas de mitologia grega ou já viu Hercules da Disney sabe do que eu estou falando ~


End file.
